Past memories Past Pains
by Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami
Summary: Past memories of Sesshomaru as he walks through the place he called home.
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru walked up the trail of stairs covered with moss at each side, showing that it has not been walked on for centuries. The trees loomed over top creating a tunnel effect shading the path from the sun blazing overhead. 'I've been here.' Sesshomaru thought as a flash back came to him from his childhood…

--Flashback--

A child ran up the stairs, holding a smile on his face. On top of the stairs waited a beautiful demon, his mother. She had long silver hair with a moon crescent on her forehead. Two strips under each eye. She smiled as she looked upon her young pup.

--End Flashback--

"Lord Sesshomaru, Rin wants to now were we are?" Rin cheerfully asked as she hopped up the stairs. Sesshomaru just looked down at Rin before looking towards the gates were the moss had grown upwards onto.

--Flashback--

"Welcome home son." The female demon said with open arms as she picked him up and looked towards the male demon fallowing.

"How did he do?" She asked the male demon.

"Wonderful, a natural." He answered some what sarcastic masked by his cold expression.

"Of coarse. _I am_ a demon you now." The boy answered.

"Of coarse you are." The male demon responded to the boy as they all walked inside of the gates.

--End Flashback--

Sesshomaru pushed the gate open with a surprisingly quiet creaking sound. Revealing a large yard covered with grass untended and dead, a creek to the left winding through the yard and under a small bridge leading to the gates to enter the building. As they entered the building…

--Flashback--

"Wow, it's beautiful." The female demon said.

--End Flashback--

As they walked in there food steps could be heard upon the black marble floor.

"Wow!" Rin said as she looked around in utter amazement. Echoes could be heard bouncing off of the walls 'wow'. Sesshomaru looked about looking down every hallway they cross. Once they reached one that lead to his own room when he was young.

"Lord Sesshomaru what are you looking at?" Rin asked.

"Do not go too far." Sesshomaru said as he went down the room.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Rin cheerfully skipped off singing to herself.

'Rin was told not to go far,

So Rin not go far,

Jaken can't keep up, cause his legs are short.' Rin sang as Jaken chased after her. Sesshomaru entered his old room. Inside there was a huge bed with white silk sheets, a cabinet to the left across from the balcony.

"Hmm." Sesshomaru whispered.

--Flashback--

"Mom…can you tell me a story…preaze." Sesshomaru pleaded with innocent so pure it makes you think that Sesshomaru wasn't always cold.

"Son, you now it is too late for that now. Perhaps tomorrow." His mother said as she tucked him in gently giving him a kiss on his forhead.

"Aww, but Mom." Sesshomaru whined. Inutaisho smiled upon his pup, his son.

"Time for bed." He said as he took the other side of the boy. Sesshomaru crossed his arms.

"What no good nights?" His mother teased. Sesshomaru shock his head no furiously.

"Okay." Inutaisho said as they both started to walk out of the room.

"Wait!...Good night." Sesshomaru wailed as he sat up.

"Good night." They both said at the same moment before closing the door behind them.

--End Flashback--

Sesshomaru sat on the bed picking up a small stuffed animal dog.

"What days." Sesshomaru said emotionless.

--Flashback--

"Looks like dad…" Sesshomaru squelled in delight.

"Of course it does, but also looks like you as well. In the truest form a powerful to be demon can take on." His mother cooed. Sesshomaru looked up at her with even more delight.

--End Flashback--

"To be powerful. Like Father. I will never now." Sesshomaru said as he carefully placed the stuffed dog down. 'He died protecting the human wench. Inuyasha's mother. Such a pitiful death.' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he walked back to the balcony.

--Flashback--

The day turned to night. As the young demon ran. Tears ran down his soft pail face. 'Mother!' His mind screamed in pain. He was hurt by humans. By those he thought that were not stupid. But they were. They were sickly drunk as they chased him. As they violated him. His cloth torn by the time he reached home to see his parents faces. So raw with emotion. Anger, hurt, hate. They comforted him the best of his abilities.

"I promise." Sesshomaru said.

"P-promise what son." Inutaisho asked.

"I promise." Sesshomaru just said as he passed out with these trailing thoughts. 'I will not be weak. I will not care for a human. I Sesshomaru, son of the feared demon Inutaisho will not be weak. I will not be weak. Conquest.'

--End Flashback--

Sesshomaru exited the room to see Rin spinning and laughing. Her innocents shown to the world. 'Promise. I Sesshomaru…made a promise not to care. But one cannot help but to care for one so innocent. So carefree. What days to be played out father. What days.' The last flashback appeared of a small happy demon boy turning into the cold hearted demon then to what he is now. A demon with the hidden heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Lord Sesshomaru. Was this your room?" Rin said as she happily ran through his childhood room.

"It was yes." Sesshomaru answered as he watched her play slightly with everything she could reach. Rin stopped and looked at the stuffed animal on his childhood bed.

"Cute." Rin said admiring it.

"Do what you want with it." Sesshomaru said as he walked out of the room. Rin picks it up and holds it tight. 'Thank you lord Sesshomaru...' Rin innocently thought. She new it was his way of giving it to her. She smiled at that thought.

--Flashback--

"Wow! Is this for me?" Sesshomaru wailed as he held it up to the sun.

"It is, just for you." Sesshomaru's mother said as she sweetly smiled down at her pup, her son.

--End Flashback--

Sesshomaru walked out of the room leaving Rin there to play and hug the new treasure she held. 'To think, times were so simple.' Sesshomaru thought as he watched Jaken examine everything he came across.

"I never knew you were such a curiouse toad." Sesshomaru said as he approached his obediant fallower.

"Yes milord, there is some pretty nice things here." Jaken replied. 'Oh, I hope he isn't angry at me.' Jaken thought and was suprised as he just walked by him as though he did not matter. Sesshomaru finally came to large doors. 'Fathers room.' Sesshomaru thought as he placed his hand on the door to push it open.

--Flashback--

Sesshomaru stood there when he was a child and after the incodent with the humans. 'What do I do? Father and Mother are fighting on the fate of the humans? Why can't they be silent. Why can't those humans just die?' Sesshomaru thought as he turned around walking away from the not so hidden fighting, the screaming.

--End Flashback--

Sesshomaru entered. A large bed that seemed to be able to fit five of him was setted in the center of the rooms. Candles that was used up long ago sat there in the puddle of ancient wax. He walked to the side of the bed and looked to the door.

--Flashback--

"Father?" Sesshomaru said in a monotoned voice. Inutaisho looked to his young pup who's face is ice.

"What is it son?" Inutaisho said. Sesshomaru opened the door a little more.

"Mother went to kill the humans." Sesshomaru said.

"WHAT!" Inutaisho bellowed through the whole temple. Inutaisho shot up grabing Suunga and tetsusaiga and ran to the village were the humans live. Once he got there. Not realizing that Sesshomaru fallowed. Seeing his mother slaughtered by humans whom call themselves demon exterminaters. His mother layed on the ground in her true form covered in blood. 'Such a disgrace.' Sesshomaru thought as he looked at his mother laying dead on the cold ground and his father killing the whole village.

--End Flashback--

Sesshomaru walked to the belcony and looked down.

"Milord, what room is this?" Jaken asked curiously.

"Get out, you are not permitted to be in here..." Sesshomaru said as Jaken gulped and ran out. 'Annoying toad.' Sesshomaru thought as he looked down.

--Flashback--

"Come here, my dear little son." Sesshomaru's mother said as her young pup tried to get up but was distracted by a simple butterfly on a simple flower. His mother smiled at her son's innocence.

--End Flashback--

'Why is it I'm having these flashbacks.' Sesshomaru thought as he gracefully walks out and closes the door behind him. Walking down the hall to were Rin was sitting and playing with her new treasure. Jaken is trying to gain her attention by yelling. Sesshomaru brushes by.

"We are going." Sesshomaru said as he opened the door. Rin happily followed looking at the sun's reflection on the walls of her lords old home. 'Beautiful.' Rin thought happily.


End file.
